Girls vs Boys
by NYCdream
Summary: The Gallagher Girls go to Blackthorne on an exchange for a term. The girls and boys have never met each other before. New rivals will be introduced and there will be constant competition between the girls and the boys. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow fan fiction readers! This is my very first story EVER! Thank you for reading! **

**Hey guys I edited this chapter, because originally I had Blackthorne like it was in the books. But in the later chapters I made Blackthorne different. So I did a little bit editing. Review please!**

**Chapter 1**

Hello everyone. I know you know who I am and everything, but I'm going to tell you all this again. My name is Cameron Morgan (my friends call me Cammie), and my code name is Chameleon because I can blend into things and not be seen. My mother is the famous spy Rachel Morgan and the headmistress at my school. That means she can (and does) announce over the intercom, "Cammie-bear, come kiss mommy goodnight," so yeah. But other then that she's cool. My dad, Matthew Morgan, went MIA on a mission when I was six.

I go to school at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. As you know, this is a school for spies (I like to get straight to the point). It is an all girl school outside of Roseville, Virginia. The school looks like a castle in a fairy tale. The school is a boarding school so I share a room with my three best friends Bex, Liz, and Macey.

Bex Baxter (aka Rebecca Baxter but don't call her that) is the first non American spy to be enrolled in our school (she's British) and her parents work for M16 in England. She doesn't get to see them that much, so that is the only sensitive thing about her. Do not mess with her. If you do….just don't. Bex is the ultimate spy athlete. She set the school record for scaling a 5 story building and for entering the most locked windows. Yeah, we have different sports at this school.

Then there's Liz. Liz is a petite and extremely smart girl from Alabama. Her parents aren't spies and don't know that this is a school for spies. They think that this is a regular school for girls. Liz was accepted here because of how extremely smart she is. Anyone who can invent a surveillance device out of a curling iron, blow dryer, and nail care items is a definite asset to the spy community!

Last is Macey McHenry. Yes, you heard me correctly, Macey McHenry. She applied last year not knowing this was a school for spies. She was accepted only because she's Gillian Gallagher's descendant. Her parents aren't spies and think this is a school for exceptional young women. When I first met her, I didn't think that the daughter of the Senator and a world famous super model would make a good spy. But I was wrong. She is a natural born spy. Anyway, she is pretty tough but not as tough as Bex. She also is our boy expert (even though we never meet boys).

In our room we have 4 king size beds, 4 custom made desks and dressers, 2 giant walk-in closets, 2 bathrooms, and a huge fireplace. Everyone thinks this school is for spoiled rich daddy's girls, but really it's not. We just go to a really, really rich looking school for girls. Now to begin the story…..

"Camieeeee, time to get up!" Bex yelled.

"No," I complained.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, get your butt out of bed right now." Bex threatened. I threw myself out of my bed and landed on the floor at Bex's feet.

"Cam, time to get up, not down," Bex said, smirking down at me. Bex walked across the room to sit on her bed and continue reading 'Sports Illustrated' (Did you know Sports Illustrated is delivered _every _week?!). Liz was on the floor reading 'All You Wanted to Know about Organic Chemistry and Incendiary Devices!', and Macey was carefully applying her daily pound of make up.

I got up and grabbed my uniform. This year our uniform was a light lavender and white plaid skirt and white blouse with the Gallagher crest embroidered in the top left corner. (Why did my fashionable mom have to pick such light colors? Doesn't she realize how dirty we get in the Cove Ops "Tunnel Reconnaissance" unit and the Underground Escape practical exam?) I quickly put on the uniform and went to the bathroom to get ready.

I ran a brush through my hair and did a fish tail braid. My hair is dishwater blonde and is naturally straight with an itsy-bitsy pinch of curl. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and gargled with mouthwash before I had to spit it out because I was gagging on it.

I walked out of the bathroom with 10 minutes to spare. I walked to the front of the room and opened the curtains. A blast of bright light went through the room. I looked out the window and the green manicured lawns, the shiny gates at the entrance, the aqua blue pond and fountain, and the town of Roseville a couple of miles out. You can't NOT feel like a princess when you have a view like this! I made my bed and picked up my clothes on the floor so I would be ready when it was time for breakfast.

"Guys let's go!" I said.

"We'll teach you later," Bex said. I made a confused face. Bex must have seen my face because she said "Liz and I are teaching Macey how to play patty cake"

"Ahhhh," I replied. Obviously they don't teach senator's daughters how to play patty cake. I ushered them out the door and into the grand hall.

When we got there almost everyone was there already talking and eating. We all went to the buffet and grabbed our usual. Liz gets home made oatmeal with brown sugar and apple juice; Macey gets an omelet with cheese, onions and sausage, with some sort of healthy smoothie; Bex gets French toast sticks and V8, and I get waffles drenched in syrup with orange juice. As soon as we got our food we went to our table to eat.

When everyone was seated, the headmistress (aka my mom) went up to the podium.

"I have an announcement to make. Girls, tomorrow the entire sophomore class will be heading to a school like ours, the Blackthorne Institute for Talented Young Men. You girls will be attending school there for a whole term. Sorry for the sudden change, but it was a last minute decision. Please pack your uniforms, with regular clothes to wear on town days. Oh, also, when you return to your rooms after dinner tonight there will be a sheet of paper listing the rules at Blackthorne." My mom spoke so loudly that her words echoed off the walls. Then my mom walked to her spot at the teachers table. The whole grand hall erupted into conversation. So obviously I wasn't the only one who heard the key word. Men. Young men.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I hope you all had a happy Easter or whatever else was yesterday. Thank-you for everyone who supported this chapter, it is very much appreciated! I'm busy after school every day this month with volleyball and piano so I will try to update as much as possible. I hope you all understand! Here is Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

It's seems that everyone has been talking about the exchange. The whole day, Macey and Bex have been talking about the exchange. I know what you are thinking, Bex … excited about boys? Well at least that's what I thought until Macey and her started jumping up and down. I thought that Bex would never go to the dark side of boys….. Then there's Liz having a nervous breakdown in the corner. I was calm and relaxed about the news…..just kidding I was having a nervous breakdown in the corner with Liz. In Madame Dabney's class, she taught us even more ways to be graceful around boys and in P&E, our teacher taught us special moves( some of them are illegal but you didn't here that from me) to hurt boys in very painful looking ways.

After all our classes were finished, we( Macey, Bex, Liz, and I ) went to the school library to find any information abut Blackthorne, because you can't go into the enemies territory with no information about them. Ok, they probably aren't enemies but you never know…..

Anyway, the school library is the ultimate answer source to all your questions….. kind of like Google. The school library has dark wooden floors that goes across the huge room ( I mean it's bigger than the Grand hall!) with super tall white walls with crown molding. Hanging from the ceiling is most expensive looking chandelier that adds lots of light to the room. On one side of the room is all the dark wooden shelves that are over flowing with books that show you a whole new world when you open them. On the other side of the room is a huge wood burning fireplace that warms up the whole room and a bunch a bunch of tables and designer couches. Yeah….. and here we are wondering why everyone thinks this school is for rich girls.

When we all got to the library, we found a nice table by the fireplace. Liz started to fire up her new laptop, while we got out pens, pencils, and notebooks.

"Operation Blackthorne is now in session!" Bex said.

"Since when did we start calling it Operation Blackthorne?" Macey seemed pretty mad," I don't think we ever agreed on that name-"

"Macey just roll with it!"

"Okay."

"Guys, let's move," Liz commanded. See when ever we do our little snooping missions, the girls put me in charge of… well snooping and we put Liz in charge of research and hacking. She takes that job very seriously. I mean she will push you down so she can grab the better book.

A few hours later, we have gathered some information about Blackthorne:

- It's an all boy school( I know, no duh).

- This year the school will be 150 years old, so maybe that's why there's an exchange there, to celebrate.

- It's somewhere in the woods in Maine.

There was barely any information on Blackthorne that we could find. It was like our school didn't want us to know that much about Blackthorne… If you were to walk into the room you would see people sitting at a table surrounded by a wall of books, with three exhausted girls with bags under their eyes and a confused girl slamming her laptop closed in frustration.

"Guys I'm hungry let's go have dinner," I said groggily.

"Sure," they all replied very tiredly.

~~~~Page break~~~~

After an amazing dinner of spaghetti, Caesar salad, garlic French bread, and a slice of red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting( did I mention we have a famous chef?) we went upstairs to find all the sophomore girls sitting in the sophomore common room waiting for something.

"Macey, we need your help, we don't know a thing about boys…" one girl said shyly.

"Alright, everyone take a seat," Macey said as she walked to the front of the room.

I wasn't paying attention to the rest of what she said. I mean this is Macey talking about boys. We don't know how long this will last.

****One hour later****

"If you follow those rules you guys will be fine." she said after an hour of talking.

"Amen!" I said very loudly. That got a couple of stares.

Everyone started to get up and head to their rooms.

When we all got to our rooms, we changed and climbed into bed.

"You guys ready for tomorrow?" Liz seemed scared to me.

Different answers went out containing absolutely, I'm bloody ready and nope( nope was mine). I mean seriously, I am a sophomore that will be surrounded around boys for a term and I don't know how to act. I feel very vulnerable. Like a turkey during Thanksgiving. Slowly all my thoughts started to drift me off to sleep.

The next morning, about every girl in our class was in our room asking Macey to do their make-up. Of course she said yes. Every single girl in our class had make-up on except for me( hopefully Macey won't notice...crap will that mean I will stand out to boys?). I looked down at the book I was reading and thought, _it's time to go._

Almost all the girls were downstairs with their bags waiting to leave. My mother appeared at the front of the mob of girls trying to silence us so she could count how many were here.

"We are missing one girl does anyone know who is miss-" my mom started to say before she got cutoff.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Everyone looked up to see Macey dragging 8 Louis Vuitton bags down the stairs. I looked down at my 2 duffel bags. Did I under pack? My mom opened the doors to the outside and everyone started to go outside to the plane that will be taking us to Blackthorne. No going back now I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Girls vs. Boys chapter 3

It is 30 minutes into the airplane ride to Blackthorne and already 2 girls have... made mess. Sadly, one of the girls had to...well you know...in Macey's carry-on so she wouldn't make a mess on the floor. I think Macey shoved it into a flight attendant's hand and asked for it to be sent to the emergency room, but I'm not sure. But besides all that it has been a pretty nice flight so far.

All the girls are staying on the top floors of Blackthorne( creepy much?) and we have to room with the people that we room with at Gallagher. Our entrance to Blackthorne is pretty lame, we just walk in when the word Gallagher is first said. I mean it is the first exchange ever in the spy world and we are just walking in. I think we should jump through the roofWell that's pretty much it...I'm serious, nothing exciting is happening...I'm going to bed.

2 hours later...

BANG! BOOM! CRACK! Uh oh... that doesn't sound good. Lightning streaks across the sky outside the plane. All of a sudden I here a snap and then I feel like I'm falling. I don't think I'm still dreaming. Girls are screaming and crying and sirens are flashing and the pilot is trying to say something over the little speaker

" Please buckle up ladies and put on your life jacket and be quiet."

Everyone did as they were told but why on Earth do we need life jackets? All of sudden the floor of the airplane disappears and everyone falls into the night sky. Parachutes shoot out of everyone's life jackets and slows our fall. Thankfully everyone is okay but we're the heck are we? I look down and barely make out in the dark a huge lake( which I'm slowly floating down to) and a giant building.

My thoughts were cut off by a a loud ripping and my scream. My life jacket came of...how?The water start coming closer at an alarming rate. The next thing I know I hear feel a crack and then darkness overcomes me. I'm going to die...but I'm only sixteen! I try to swim up but the tide is to strong. I'm not going to die, I'm not going to die! I break surface. I'm coughing and taking gulps of air, but the waves that are crashing onto me makes that really hard to do.

"CAMMIE!"  
"CAM!"  
" CAMERON!"  
" CAMEROO!"  
"MORGAN!

All those sentences were filling the air.

"I'm fine (hack cough hack) I'm fine.."I started to swim to towards the dock but the waves kept pushing me down.

When I finally got to the dock I pulled my self up and laid down on the dock with my eyes closed, praising God that I'm not dead.

" Cammie your not dead!"

I open my eyes to see my sisters crowding around me.

" Guys I'm okay... I'm kind of cold though," I mumbled

" Who's the bloody idiot that decided not to bring an adult on this trip! We need one!"

Ah Bex. The girls helped me up and we turned around and saw a giant mass of boys( they were pretty cute if I may say. We literally stood there for 5 minutes waiting for them today something. Just then a mini mob of teachers emerged from the center.

" Welcome to Blackthorne ladies," a short bald guy said," now um Miss, are you okay? That was quite a fall you made."

" I'm fine, just a little scratch," I replied.

"Well lets not leave you girls out here in the rain, come on inside," the shorty said.

We all looked up and saw Blackthorne towering over us in the rain.

Hi guys...sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been very busy with school. I know this chapter isn't very good but I felt that I had to post something. Thank to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, ect. Next chapter there WILL be lots of boys!BYE!


	4. Authors Note

Authors note  
Sorry if you thought this was a chapter. I have the next chapter almost done, but I want to know what you guys want Blackthorne to look like. Also I want to know if you guys want Macey and Nick together or if you want her to fly solo. If you have any questions ask me. Thanks! Again sorry if you thought this was a chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Girls vs. Boys Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The amazing Ally Carter owns all. I am not Ally Carter. Therefore, I own nothing.

What we learned about Blackthorne from last night  
- It is in Florida( we were really off when we guessed Maine).  
- Its cover is kind of like ours, but for guys of course.  
- Since I fell in a lake/ocean last night, we might see shirtless boys.  
- The short bald guy's name is Dr. Steve.

I always thought that our room at Gallagher was amazing, but this room was just...wow.

The room consisted of  
- 4 king sized beds with fluffy white bed covers  
- 4 giant walk in closets  
- 1 giant bathroom  
- A balcony that leads straight to the ocean  
- A giant glass wall ( it has the door that leads to the balcony)  
- A flat screen TV surrounded by sofas and bean bags

The outside had tons of gardens. There was a giant patio surrounded by a garden with tropical plants. There was a a modern fire pit in the middle surrounded with outdoor furniture. Yeah...it is awesome! Also, there is a private beach access to the ocean!

" Cam, take a shower now! We only have 5 hours till school starts! I'll start getting Liz and Bex up," Macey ordered. Since when did she get up?

I took a 5 minute shower. It would've been 3 minutes, but I had to shave. And put on coconut lime breeze lotion. Hey, when you go to an all girl school for your whole life and you finally start going to school with boys...you start caring about how you look.

After everyone showered we all change into our uniforms. Then Macey did everyone's hair and make up. Liz's whitish blonde hair was dead straight, she had light pink lip gloss, and her eye shadow was a pale pink. Bex's chocolate silky hair was curled down to her waist, she had nude colored lip gloss, and her eye shadow was a shimmery gold. She looked like an Egyptian goddess. Macey's pitch black hair was in a fish tail braid, she had a light red lip stick, and she had purple eye shadow on. Macey made my hair look wind blown and gritty (in a pretty way of course). I had nude colored lip gloss and had smoky eye for eye shadow. We all were wearing gladiator sandals because Macey just gave us a French manicure and pedicure.

" Okay, you guys look presentable . Lets head down to breakfast," Macey said as she was admiring her work.

When we reached the Grand Hall of Blackthorne, ( It's huge! And it also has a glass wall looking outside!) all the girls were outside the door.

"Hey guys! We are waiting out here because Dr. Steve wants us to go in when he cues us and introduce ourselves," Tina Walters said. Tina Had bright red lipstick on and suddenly managed to get her skirt higher then it should be. Yeah, she's that kind of person.

"Good Morning everyone," 's booming voice echoed all the way past the doors," This term we have some very special guests. I hope that you all take the chance to make friendship that will last forever. Now please welcome the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women!"

I assume that was our cue. We opened the doors and walked in. Immediately, all heads turned toward us. I camouflaged to the back of the crowd hoping that no one will notice me. But the fact that now we are standing in front the room introducing ourselves and everyone is staring at me does not make me seem like the Chameleon.

"Hey, my name is Rebecca Baxter. Call me Bex if you want to live and my code name is Duchess ." I think some people cringed when she said that.

" Macey McHenry, code name Peacock," Macey says in a bored tone.

"Hi, my name is Elizabeth Sutton, but call me Liz please. I am on the Research and Development path and my code name is Bookworm," Liz said softly.

Great now it's my turn.

"My name is Cameron Morgan and my code name is Chameleon."  
The hall went dead silent. Then laughter filled the air.

"Your kidding me! Her! The Chameleon!"

"I can't believe she thinks she's the Chameleon!"

"Dude! She's a girl!"

"That's a good one!"

"Everyone knows the Chameleon is a guy!"

"That's hilarious!"

"She's so stupid to think she's the Chameleon!"

My face was bright red. Tears were threatening to spill, but I didn't show it. All the girls were confused in what was going on.

Bex whispered to me,"I'm confused."

"So am I," I whispered back.

"Lets just go sit down," she mumbled.

My roommates and I went to go sit at an open table. I was still getting the "she's stupid" look. After talking about who do we think teaches Cove Ops we all headed to our first class, P&E. Except for Macey, she had Disguises Class first.

The place where we do P&E is a little place on the the beach that looked like a surf shop. There were mats everywhere and sunlight was streaming in through the windows.

By the time we got there, everyone was stretching. I ignored the stares again and started to stretch. Then the P&E teacher walked in.

"Today, we are going to be sparring with a partner. Here are the pairs Tina Walters and Jacob Sefry, Raina Lynn and Henry Carl, Eva Alvarez and Darren Reed, Rebecca Baxter and Grant Newman, Elizabeth Sutton and Jonas Anderson, and Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode. You may now begin."

I looked around for a person that looked like a Zachary and then someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and saw bright emerald green eyes on a tan smooth face.

"Hi, I'm Zach. Your Cameron right?" He said.

"Ya."

"Lets start."

We circled the mat staring at each other. Zach was smirking. He probably thought I was an easy win. I probably looked like it in my tiny body. He charged and I easily stepped aside while flipping him to the ground. He knocked my legs from under me and I fell to the ground. He tried to pin me to the ground but I rolled and did a back flip and landed on my feet. We circled again. I we both charged. I threw a punch and he grabbed my fist and flipped me to the ground. He pinned me down. And won.

"If you were the the Chameleon shouldn't you have won? Face it, your not the Chameleon," Zach said still pinning me down

He got off me and started to walk away toward his friends

"Okay, class is over. You are now dismissed," the teacher told us as we all got up and started to leave,"oh, and don't forget tomorrow we are swimming through obstacles in the ocean tomorrow so bring your swim suits tomorrow."

Oh shoot.

You have permission to hate me. I hate myself to. I really hope you like this chapter! I appreciate all the reviews, follows, and favorites. Please review, it means the world to me!


	6. Chapter 6

Girls vs. boys Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! Thank you for all the reviews and thank you following and favoriting! This chapter is kind of a filler chapter So sorry about that. Anyway, I am slightly confused. Almost 3,000 people have read this story, but I only have 39 reviews. That doesn't make sense. I am not going to be all I won't update until I get this amount of reviews, but I need more reviews! Please review! Sorry for rambling!**

**Disclaimer: You already know I own nothing. **  
The girls and I all got separated into different classes until Cove Ops, because I will be with Bex.

My class before Cove Ops was free period. I was peacefully reading a book( Ways To Seriously Injure A Human With Toiletries) in one the hallways, when I heard pairs of footsteps approaching me. I looked up and saw 5 muscular and tall boys.

"Hi," I told them.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here boys," the red head in middle said that," it's the famous Chameleon!" He is not on my top ten list of nice people.

"That's me," I said now getting ready to leave. as I tried to walk past them they stopped me. Oh brother.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yup. It's official I hate red head. Great, a giant crowd is forming.

"To my next class," I say in a duh tone.

"I think you and I could go someplace priv-" I grabbed his arm and through across the hallway, into the wall. Another grabbed me from behind and I slammed him into the wall behind me. I punched one and knocked him out. One ran away and I kicked the last one where the sun doesn't shine. If I wasn't the Chameleon I wouldn't be able to do that. I grabbed my book and walked through the crowd where they parted so I could come through.

Page break

Bex and I met on the way to Cove Ops. The first thing she said was:  
"Explain everything tonight."

Like I was supposed to know what that means. Anyway, when we got to the Cove Ops room the door was locked with a note. It said:

Meet me outside. Wear normal clothes.- Mr.S

"Lets go change," Bex said.

We walked into our room and saw Liz and Macey sitting on the floor looking at magazines. It must be their free period.

"What are you guys doing?" Macey asked curiously.

"Looking for normal clothes to wear. We are probably going to a town for Cove Ops," Bex answered.

"I'll pick out your outfits."

"No Macey it's okay, we can do it ourselves." I said blocking the way to her closet.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! I WILL PICK OUT YOUR OUTFITS! STEP ASIDE!"

"Okay," I said scared.

Bex ended up wearing short dark jean shorts with a white sparkly tank top. I ended up wearing short white shorts with a pale pinkish-orange loose tank top that has a floral design on it. We both put on some sandals and left.

We headed outside and everyone was waiting for our Cove Ops teacher. While we were waiting, I finally got a good look at everyone who was in Cove Ops- Eva, Tina, Kim Lee, Jasmine, Christabel, Kaitlyn, Jessica, Courtney, Bex, Anna, some Tyler kid, Darren, Jacob, the 5 boys that I beat up, Grant( the guy that Bex has a crush on), Zach, and I.

"Is that Grant, the guy you like?" As I said that Bex blushed.

"Yeah, he's hot."

"He looks like a Greek god."

It's true though. He has a light brown hair( almost blonde), tan skin, big biceps, and is extremely tall. I need to stop taking so much detail.

"What about you? Is there anyone that you like?" she pressured me.

"No."

"There has to be."

"No there doesn't."

"Hmmm," she said looking around for a cute boy," What about him? The boy talking to Grant. He's is smoking! But Grant is better."  
I followed her gaze and a look of disgust swallowed my face. If that makes any sense. The boy she was talking about was Zach Goode. The guy I faced in P.E

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not?"

"He's horrible."

"Your in love! I can't wait to tell Macey!"

"Your impossible!"

Before Bex could respond, Mr.S walked outside. He frightened me. He was tall and tan with dark hair. He was like 6 feet tall! There was something familiar about him though. I felt as if I knew him. He seemed to think that to because he looked at me a split second longer than he looked at any one else.

"Get into the bus," he ordered.

Everyone was grabbing a seat with their friend, so they weren't awkwardly sitting alone. I was with Bex. Poor Eva was sitting alone. Grant and Zach were sitting across from us. Yuck!

"Today the ladies will be tailed by the men in Miami. The trick is no one will have disguises," Mr. S said," You all will have comms, but only your team and I will hear you. When we get there you will have three and a half hours to loose your tail and report back to the bus. Also ladies my name is Mr. Solomon and I hope you enjoy your stay at Blackthorne."

1 hour later...

Everyone was fast asleep on the bus as soon as stopped talking. I personally was just rocking out to my singing voice in my head. And then I started to fall asleep.

1 hour later...

"Everybody wake up! We're here!"

Nooooo! They can't make me! I felt a small tug, but I pulled away. Then a giant pull, but I threw the person across the bus.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" a British accent screamed at me.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"Sure you didn't," Bex said sarcastically as I helped her up.

"Now ladies, you can start to head out," Mr. Solomon said from the front of the bus," Boys, come with me and I will tell you who you are tailing."

Z. P.O.V.

After all the girls left, Mr. Solomon started to hand out files on who we are tailing. I got Cameron Morgan, the girl I beat in P.E.

Name: Cameron Morgan

Code name: Chameleon

Gender: Female

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Dirty blonde

Height: 5'5

So basically she's another lame average girl.

"Mr. Solomon," I asked while studying the file," where do you get these files?"

"The CIA...why?" He answered.

"Well, on this file it says that this girls code name is the Chameleon. But I thought the Chameleon is an adult male, not a teenage girl."

"Mr. Goode, this girl is the Chameleon. I don't know why you boys think that the Chameleon is a boy, but that is sexist. Now, do not start treating this girl like she is some sort of celebrity because she is slightly famous in the spy world. Now go tail these girls." After Mr. Solomon said that, he started to relax on the bus.

C POV

All the girls started to split up and wander around keeping our eyes open for the boys. This is getting boring. I have been looking for 45 minutes and I have seen nobody. So I decided to do fun things. I went to Ben and Jerry's and got the biggest waffle cone filled with my favorite kinds of ice cream, and then went to expensive stores to try on the most expensive dresses they have. Also, I flirted with some boys( hey, LOTS of sugar makes me to weird things) and went window shopping.

I was sitting in a bench reading a magazine when I saw Zach. He was flirting with some girls of course. I know he is my tail. Don't ask how I know, I just know. Luckily he hasn't noticed me. I sneak into a crowd that is watching some dude dance and then slip out a couple minutes later.

"Girls you have exactly 7 minutes and 30 seconds to get back to the bus," Mr. Solomon said I my ear. I flinched. I completely forgotten I have comms in my ear.

I started to head back to the bus to make sure I'm not late. Who knows what Mr. Solomon would do if I'm late. When I see the bus I look for Zach so I won't come back with a tail. No Zach. Satisfied, I walked up to Mr. Solomon.

"I'm here," I said to him. He looked on his list and then looked around the bus.

"Good job Miss Morgan. No tail," he replied.

I walked onto the bus and took a seat next to Bex.

"Cammie! Did you come back without a tail? Never mind I already know the answer to that one." Bex said really fast. She must be happy.

"Did you come without a tail?" I asked her already knowing the answer.

"Yup!"

"Good. Tonight I'll sneak into the kitchen and grab some food so we can celebrate our first night here."

"Sounds great! Look here comes everyone else and ."

Sure enough, everyone was loading the bus. When everyone was seated Mr. Solomon stood in the front of everyone.

"This assignment was out of 100 points," he stated," For the boys 50 points were being able to tail your subject back to the bus and another 50 points if the person who you tailed you guessed wrong. For the girls 50 points were if you come back without a tail and another 50 points if you guess your tail right. Now girls we will go around and you can guess your tails. Starting with Miss Alvarez."

"Ummm...Darren?" Eva said. It sounded more like a question.

"Correct, but I'm not counting it because it sounded like a question,"Ouch. is hard core," Your turn Miss Walters."

"Zach." She said while cuddling up to Zach. Zach put his arm around her. It just looked disgusting. I feel my breakfast coming up( I forgot to get lunch).

"You are wrong." You tell her Mr. Solomon!

"WHAT!" Tina screamed standing up. Someone needs to take a chill pill . Tina started to yell again, but Zach started to gently pull her down. Mr. Solomon just glared at her.

Everyone kept saying their tails. Now the only ones left are Bex and I.

"Grant." Bex said confidently.

"Correct." Mr. Solomon said while writing something on his clip board. He looked up at me waiting for my answer.

"Zach."

"Very good Miss Morgan."

A bunch of people started whispering things to each other. I was able to hear some of them.

"Zach never gets found when he is tailing someone!"

"Wow! She's good!"

" I heard she is actually the real Chameleon!"

"Didn't Zach beat her in P.E?"

"YOLO!"

Ok, they weren't actually whispering. They were shouting. Yeah I have no idea why someone said YOLO. Anyway, we are now driving back to Blackthorne and Bex is snoring. And she is practically laying on me. This is so awko taco. Plus, I feel someone staring at me from behind. Okay I don't actually feel it, but you know what I mean.

1 hour later...

Mr. Solomon speeds so we are already at Blackthorne. Bex and I walk into our room and we find nobody there.

"MACEY AND LIZ HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED! WE HAVE TO GO AFTER THEM!"

"Bex...they're probably at dinner."

"I knew that." Sure you did.

We walked downstairs and saw a note taped to the doors of the Grand Hall.

Tonight we are having a barbecue outside on the beach to celebrate Gallagher's first night here. - Dr. Steve

Sure enough, there were bonfires everywhere with small clusters of people around them. Bex and I walked outside and tried to find Liz and Macey. It was hard because it was almost dark out. Finally we found Liz and Macey at a fire. But they were with Grant, Zach, and a guy with glasses that looked very smart. I just found Liz's soulmate.

"It took us a bloody hour to find you!" Bex exclaimed when we reached them.

"Bex, it only took us 1 minute and 2.13 seconds." I said stating the obvious.

"Whatever, same thing." Sometimes I wonder how smart she is.

"Hi guys! Also, this is Jonas," Liz said pointing to her soulmate," Grant, and Zach."

"Nice to meet you Jonas." Bex and I said at the same time. Jonas waved to us.

I sat down in the sand and started to roast a hot dog over the fire. They all started to talk and laugh, but I wasn't really listening to them. I was thinking about Mr. Solomon. Okay sorry that sounded way wrong. I mean I was thinking if I knew him at all. He seemed so familiar...

"EARTH TO CAMMIE!" Macey screamed at me.

"What?"

"I have been talking to you for ages and you weren't answering! Why did you loose to Zach in P.E? Your hot dog is done."

"Yeah why did the Chameleon loose to me?" Zach questioned while smirking.

"So do all the boys finally believe that I'm the Chameleon?"

"Yeah sorry about that," Grant said while eating his hot dog," we all thought the Chameleon was a guy."

"Oh...anyway I'm a good pavement artist. That doesn't mean I am amazing at fighting, it means that I am good at being hidden. But don't worry Zach, I'll beat you soon."

"ZACHY-POO!" We all looked up and saw Tina making her way toward us. I think I heard Zach say something along the lines of Lord help me.

"What do you want Tina." Macey said getting straight to the point.

"I don't think I was talking to you McHenry." Macey chucked her s'more at Tina and lunged at her, but I held her back before she could do some serious damage. On the bright side the s'more hit Tina in the face.

"I hate you!" She screamed at us. "Zach come with me when I clean myself up."

"I'm good right here." He said. Tina looked like she was going to burst into tears and then stormed off.

"That was mean." I yelped at him. I might not like Tina that much, but she is still my sister. Zach just shrugged his shoulders. "You were being so sweet to her on the bus and now you just ignored her!" I yelled again.

"Are you jealous Cameron?" Zach said smirking.

"No I am not Zachary."

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Cammie is in love with you Zach." Macey said after watching us.

"That's what I said earlier to Cammie." Bex exclaimed.

"Anyways, I'm so pumped for P.E tomorrow." Grant said interrupting Bex's and Macey's screaming.

"Same!" Bex said very loudly again.

Everyone started to talk and laugh again. It was pitch black outside. I was getting tired. "Guys I'm going to bed."

"Same here." Zach said standing up and stretching. Which meant his shirt went up a little revealing his tan abs. Cammie snap out of it! After everyone said good night we headed to our rooms. Now let the awkward silence engulf us.

"Sorry about earlier." He said breaking the silence.

"I forgive you... You can call me Cammie, not Cameron."

"Cammie...it suits you."

"We'll it better because its my name." Oh my gosh! He told me my name suits me ! Wait did I just think that? Oh no! Anyway we reached the girls dorms.

Zach turned to me and said," Night Gallagher Girl." He winked at me and walked away.

I ran to my dorm and shut the door. He called me Gallagher Girl. What is that supposed to mean? Ugh! I need Macey. I took a long shower, changed onto my pj's and hopped into bed thinking about everything that happened today and what will happen tomorrow.

**Okay chapter? Good Chapter? Bad chapter? Tell me! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Girls vs. Boys Chapter

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who supported this story! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I woke up to Macklemore. As strange as it sounds I did. Bex and Macey were in the middle of the room break dancing and singing.

"So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us! LIKE THE CEILING CAN'T HOLD US!" They sang that final note with confidence.

"What are you guys doing! It's 4 in the morning!" I screamed at them. "And why are you guys already dressed!?" I screamed...again.

"Cammie, we have a lot of things to discuss with you so just go hop in the shower and get ready. Please." Liz said very calmly from the corner of the room where she was reading A Hackers Guide To Life.

"Whatever." I grumbled grabbing my clothes. I headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I hopped into the shower just as I started to hear Macey and Bex singing Starships.

1 hour later...

Everyone had their makeup, hair and whatever else that had to be done, done. Bex, Liz, and I were sitting on our couch in our room waiting for Macey to speak. I don't really know what is going on, but it seems extremely important. So important that Macey invited all the other girls into our room.

"Now I know you are all wondering why I brought you here today." Macey said standing on front of everyone. I have a feeling this is going to be long.

" Cammie do not fall asleep on me like you did last time!" Poop.

"Okay let's cut to the chase. These boys think we are wimps. They are treating us like little girls. They told Bex that she was a bad fighter. They told Liz that she wasn't smart. Okay they didnt say that, but they were probably thinking that. They told Cammie that she wasn't the Chameleon. They did actually tell her that. Luckily some people are starting realize the truth. But the point is, we can NOT let them run all over us. There is only one thing this means. This means war."

Everyone started to stand up and clap like we are at the Oscars or something. Sheesh Macey is even bowing.

"Okay so what's the plan?" Anna said from the middle of the crowd.

"We show them who's the boss. We beat them at their own game. We beat them at everything." Macey replied.

"And how do we do that?"

"I just told you. Now everybody redo your hair and makeup so you look tough. It will lower the boys confidence." Macey commanded.

"Really?" A girl asked somewhere.

"You'll be surprised what mascara can do. Now move!" Macey seems into this. All the girls started to head out of the room. Thankfully. I was starting to feel claustrophobic and for a spy that is not a good thing.

We all redid our makeup and hair so we look tough. We all had our hair in pony tails and we had dark makeup on. I don't really think it makes us look tough...it makes us look intimidating. Which I think is a good thing. Now don't worry we didn't have black lipstick on and all that jazz. We just had a little darker makeup.

Now the plan was that all the girls meet at the top of the stairs and make our entrance. Have you ever seen a group of people walk with each other and they look like they own the place and you start to feel scared? That's what we're going to do. Not look scared, but make it seem that we own the place. I'm pumped.

Everyone is here. Time to put our plan in action. We are now about to walk into the Grand Hall. The doors are opening...and people we are now rolling! Okay I should've thought this through because people are now staring. And I don't like it.

We all got our breakfast and sat down at our table.

"Macey I have to ask you a question...about a boy." I blurted out.

"That's my favorite kind of question!" She squealed. You heard me right. She squealed like a little kid on Christmas.

"Okay you know Zach," I whispered looking around," it's just that...yesterday he was a jerk and then last night he apologizes and starts being nice. Also he and Tina were being all lovey-dovey during Cove Ops and then he just dropped her. It was just so sudden and...I don't know...weird?" The last part came out like a question.

"He either has a crush on you or he just feels really bad and wants to be friends. Maybe he was having a mood swing or something. Boys are complicated. You never know what is happening and going through their minds. They're weird." Macey said staring directly at Zach. Luckily he didn't notice.

"Umm okay... I'm still a little con-"

"We are swimming in P&E today!" Bex interrupted.

"I am so picking out your swimsuits!" Macey said standing up running to the door.

"I haven't even finished my omelet." I complained while following the girls out the door," We are not done with this conversation yet!" I called following them upstairs.

"Okay," Macey said running around her walk-in closet," Liz should wear this one, Bex can wear this one, and Cammie can wear that one. Now go try them on."

Liz's swimsuit was a hot pink bikini that tied around the neck. Bex's swimsuit was a bright, aqua blue bikini that had a strapless top. It went nice with her skin color if may say so myself. Mine was a sparkly, white bikini that tied around my neck and the bottoms were tied by my waist. I looked in the mirror and I didn't look like myself. The person in the mirror was not Chameleon- looking. I didn't like it.

"Macey, I-"

"Cammie you are wearing that swimsuit whether you like it or not. Remember the battle plan? Look like we own the place. It is all about confidence. You are not showing any signs of confidence. You have to change that in order to get somewhere in life." Macey told me. I don't know where that speech came from.

"But Macey I don't even look like I belong in this. Bex and Liz look gorgeous and I just look like-"

"Cammie you look so beautiful so just stop." Macey demanded," What did I say about confidence? You need to start taking some advice."

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Cammie I didn't mean to yell."

"It's fine, you had to."

"Group hug!" Liz cried. We all started hugging for a while.

"Okay girls," Macey said breaking the hug," GO KICK SOME BOYS BUTTS!"

"Will do." I replied with confidence.

"That's the spirit! Now go before you are late to class. Oh crap I'm going to be late!" Macey said starting to run out the door.

"Lets go." Bex said already walking on to our deck. Did I mention it leads to the beach? Well now I did.

All the boys were down already down there. Bex, Liz, and I were the only girls down there. I couldn't help myself, I started checking boys out. I was staring at one boys 8-pack and it was nice! He was also extremely tan and has some nice muscles. Nice broad shoulders too. I looked at the face and realized it was Zach. Was I actually checking him out? Disgusting. I could barf. Growse. Blech. He saw me checking him out and started to smirk. I blushed. I don't know if you know this, but when I blush I look like Bob the tomato...and Bob is sunburnt. Not really pretty.

"Hi guys!" A perky voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw Tina and the other girls. Tina being Tina choose an...interesting swimsuit. If swimsuit would fit the description. She was practically flashing everybody without bending down. And the bottom...I can't even explain. Some of the other girls looked fine, but some of the girls looked like Christina Aguilera.

"Now to start out the class we will be having some Girls vs. Boys races," the P&E teacher said walking toward us,"The race will be who can swim to that swim buoy and back. Each team can choose 3 members. Start choosing."

"Okay girls," Eva said while everyone was huddling up," we should choose Bex right?" People started nodding. "And probably Cammie," she added,"Who else?"

"We should have Mick swim too." Bex said. A chorus of Yeahs answered. We unhuddled and looked at the teacher for further instructions.

"Now all racers come to me please." We did as we were told. The boys who where racing was Darren, Grant, and Zach. Surprise surprise. "Okay, Grant and Rebecca will race, Darren and Mick will race, and Cameron and Zachary will race. First up Mick and Darren!"

Everybody started to scream for their team member. You could barely hear the teacher say go. Mick was in the lead..then Darren...Mick by a landslide... they now reached the buoy...oh crap Mick by only a little...Darren...still Darren...Darren won.

"Do you like what you see Gallagher Girl." I turned around to see who said that and ran into Zach. Of course I fell down afterwards because I'm that smooth. I have to admit that it hurt.

"Are you okay Gallagher Girl?" The next thing I knew I was being helped up. Okay basically I was lifted off the ground and then set on my feet.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't know my 8- pack was so hard. But you probably knew that because you were staring at it a few minutes ago." Before you ask me...yes...I do need need ice with that burn. I'm starting to feel my face heat up...again.

"Cammie! Did you watch me? I won!" Bex said from behind me.

"Good!" I said smiling.

"Morgan! Goode! You guys are up!"

"Good luck Goode." I tell Zach with sarcasm.

"Like I'll need it Morgan."

"Oh you will."

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP FLIRTING AND START RACING!" The P&E teacher yelled. Anger management? I think so. "On your mark, get set, go!" He yelled again.

We were off. I had the lead and then he did. I swam harder. I had the lead. I reached the buoy. I cleared my mind and just swam. I had the lead by a landslide. I think Zach just reached the buoy. I crossed the finish line. Boom!

I walked over to Bex not bothering to taunt Zach when he crosses the line.  
"Hey Bex. Do you know why people are staring?"

"You kicked butt. You beat him by a landslide. You're the Chameleon. Lots of different reasons." She replied staring at something behind me.

"Ohh... Who are you staring at?" I asked turning around. Then I saw Grant. Staring at her back. He started smiling at her. That is so cute!

"You two would look cute together," I turned around and whispered to her,"He has my approval."

"Whatever Cammie," she said still smiling at Grant," You and Zach would look cute together."

"I don't like Zach!"

"We'll he obviously likes you. He hasn't taken his eyes off you this whole class. He hasn't even looked at any of the other girls."

"Whatever...wait where's Liz?" I said confused.

"She's over there talking to Jonas about...something nerdy probably." Bex said finally taking her eyes of Grant.

"Okay."

"Everybody! Be quiet! Now over there we have an obstacle course in the water. The first thing is to swim that distance," the P&E teacher said while pointing to the course. I need to find out his name." Climb up that ladder onto that diving board and do a backward 2 and a 1/2 somersault in pike position. Then climb up this rope. That rope leads to this rope that you run across like a tight rope. Jump to this rope and swing over there and jump off. Swim back here."

Okay...I get it. People started forming a line behind...where did everyone go? Oh crap. Poop. They're behind me. Looks like I'm first.

"Morgan! Go!" The teacher ordered.

Okay I'm swimming...just keep swimming...just keep swimming...just keep swimming... Now I'm climbing the ladder...I'm high up...I should stop doing this. I just did the dive very well if I may say so myself. Which I just did. I'm climbing the rope. I'm running across a rope. I'm jumping to a rope. I'm swinging on a rope. I'm Tarzan! I'm flying through the air. I'm underwater. I'm swimming again. I'm done.

"Very good Morgan. Walters you're up!" The teacher demanded. He really needs to quiet down.

Tina failed epically. Grant and Bex did good. Zach did really good. Sadly. To show off he did a flip on the rope. Idiot. Everyone else did okay. Liz and Jonas dominated on the dive though.

"Okay everyone, I was timing you all and I added the girls total and the boys total. Girls your total was 3 minutes and 11.74 seconds. Boys your total was 4 minutes and 53.29 seconds. The girls won."

All the girls started high fiving each other. The boys just stood there stunned.

I walked over to Zach and said," Looks like it's 1 to 0. And the girls are winning."

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Also I didn't check for mistakes do if you found a mistake tell me! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Girls vs. Boys Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! Are you excited that summer is finally here?! Because I know I am! Anyway, I am very thankful to everybody who has supported this story because it gives me motivation to do better! Okay enough from me. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

After P&E we have History of Espionage( we have a 15 minute break to change of course). It is completely boring. Luckily, Bex and I have back row seats so we can pass notes.

This is so boring! I can't wait for lunch! - B

I know! Do you know what's for lunch?- C

Since it's Friday there is a buffet...I think. -B

Score!-C

Do you think Grant likes me?- B

Why wouldn't he like you? You're awesome:)- C

Thanks! Don't worry, Zach likes you too.- B

BEX! I DON'T LIKE HIM!- C

Then why were you checking him out in P&E?-B

I wasn't.-C

That's debatable. -B

BEX!- C

You are REALLY cranky today. Is it that time of month again?- B

OMG BEX! NO!- C

Whatever you say Miss Cranky Pants. - B

Your impossible. -C

CAUSE I'M KIM POSSIBLE! Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me!-B

Thanks, now I have the theme song stuck in my head.-C

Do you remember the show Totally Spies? I love that show.- B

Yes! I love that show too!*fist bump* -C

We had to stop there because the teacher was starting to look at us. Passing notes wasn't really a good thing I guess because I have no idea what we learned about and everyone has to write an essay about what I didn't learn about. I'll just ask Liz for help.

"Hey Bex," I said walking out the door," we need to make a list of old shows that we love sometime."

"Yeah we should! That list will be a mile long!" She responded.

"Can Macey and I help?" Liz added in as we sat down at our table for lunch.

"What am I helping with?" Macey said sitting down.

"Sometime we are going to make a list of our favorite old TV shows." Bex said.

"That would be fun, but when your the daughter of the Senator and a famous fashion designer the only thing you are allowed to watch is E! and politics." Macey said sadly.

"Then we have to have a marathon of our old favorite TV shows." Bex said in a 'duh' voice.

"That would be awesome!" Liz cried.

"Anyway, can we go to the buffet now? Pretty please?." I begged.

"Okay fatty." Macey said standing up.

"Is that my new nickname for you?" I really hope not.

"Yup." Poop.

We all got our food( of course I grabbed all the food that lives up to my new nickname) and sat down at our table. We were all peacefully eating until Grant, Jonas, and Zach all sat down next to us.

"Mind if we sit here ladies?" Gray asked. I think Bex swooned.

"No." Macey said.

"Great," Zach said," So are you guys liking Blackthorne?"

"Yeah it's really nice," Macey said," I think Cammie is REALLY enjoying Blackthorne." Did she really just say that.

"Really Macey?" I said standing up. Don't worry everyone knew I was joking.

"Do you wanna go fatty?" She asked standing up while grabbing a handful of salad. Everyone knew she was joking too.

"Bring it on Barbie." I grabbed a slice of pizza. We both threw the food in our hands at each other. Everyone at our table started throwing food at each other. I felt a cheeseburger hit butt. I turned around and saw Zach laughing his head off. I threw a handful of spaghetti at his face. His face was priceless!

"You should of seen your face!" I said inbetween laughs.

"Oh shut up." He said while laughing at himself. He has a beautiful laugh. Did I really just think that?

"I've been shot!" Macey exclaimed. She had taco meat all over her shirt!

"Ahem." A voice said cutting out everyone's laughter. We all turned around and saw Mr. Solomon standing behind us with an amused look in his eyes.  
"I believe you could get in trouble for that. I advise you to clean up your mess and excuse yourselves from the hall." Mr. Solomon was probably right.

"Yes sir." We all said in unison. We all started to pick up the food laying on the floor around us. I noticed Liz had salad everywhere in her hair with some pizza sauce on he face. Macey was covered in taco meat and peaches. Bex had chocolate sauce and melted ice cream all over her. Grant had a little bit of spaghetti and and ice cream on himself. Jonas had ketchup and and mustard everywhere on himself. Zach was covered in spaghetti, syrup, and Cheerios.

"Hey girls, do you guys want to join us at the beach after school?" Grant asked us.

"Sure that sounds like fun." Liz replied.

"Later ladies." Then they left.

"Well we better head to class. I'm going to be late again." Macey said waking away.

Liz has Chemistry with the seniors( the class chemistry, not the other stuff) , Macey has P&E with the freshman, and Bex and I have Disguises. Disguises is pretty fun, but that is only because I'm good at it. Also we basically try on different disguises the whole time.

Yesterday, I had freckles, a red wig, green eyes, glasses, and a fake nose. No one could tell who I was. So today I tried something else. I had on a platinum blonde wig, amethyst (purple)contacts, fake skin so I look extremely tan, and light freckles around my nose.

"Wow Cams! You look hot!" Bex said looking at different wigs.

"Thanks! You don't look to shabby yourself."

"Thanks. What wig?" She said holding up to different wigs.

"Do the one with the purple streak." I said looking at some clothes.

"You're right."

"Everybody go sit down! I'm now going to begin grading today's disguises." The teacher bellowed from the front of the classroom. We all sat down while she went around grading. She's at my desk now.

"Nice job Ms. Alvarez ." She said looking at my disguise.

"Umm...I'm Cammie not Eva." I corrected her.

"Oh wow ! Excellent job! Just wonderful! A+!"

"Thank you." I said kindly. When the teacher finished up grading, she dismissed us. Now on to the next class.

TIME SKIP TO RIGHT AFTER COVE OPS

Today has gone by so slowly! I can't wait to sleep in tomorrow!

"Yo Cammie! I have been talking to you for like 5 minutes!" Bex shouted in my ear.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that we are going to the beach in a couple minutes." Shoot.

"Bex, I'm really tired. I think I'm just going to go to bed." I said opening the room to our dorm.

"Oh no your not missy." Macey said appearing out of no where. "Everyone wear the same swimsuit as earlier. I don't feel like picking new ones out."

"Yes Ma'am." Bex said putting her swimsuit on.

"Bex that is a really nice swim suit," Macey said tying the back of Liz's swimsuit," It really looks good with your skin color."

"Macey, that is so sweet. No one has ever complimented my blackness before!" Bex said hugging Macey.

"Guys! The boys are already swimming!" Liz said pointing out the window. Has she ever learned not to point?

"Lets go!" Macey said running outside. I quickly put on my swimsuit and followed.

"Hey guys!" Grant said when we swam out to where they were.

"Hi." We all said in unison.

"I swear, sometimes I think you all could be quadruplets. Except for the fact that you guys look nothing alike." Zach said looking at all of us.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bex pressured.

"You know...oh for crying out loud you know what I mean!"

"Anyway, do you guys swim out here often?" Macey asked.

"We come out here when we are bored and just swim and talk." Jonas said. An awkward silence filled us.

"Anyone up to a chicken fight?" Bex said suddenly looking excited.

"Yeah!" Grant said with determination.

We all moved to somewhere where we can touch the bottom. I stood on Bex's shoulders and Zach stood on Grant's. Yeah, we have amazing balance.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Macey said.

Bex and Grant started splashing water in each others eyes and punching each other in the face. Awwwww...young love.

Meanwhile Zach and I were punching and kicking each other. I jumped up to quickly kick Zach in the leg.

"CAMMIE! YOU LANDED ON MY PRESSURE POINT!" Bex screamed while still punching Grant.

"Sorry!" I apologized while dodging a roundhouse kick.

While Bex was complaining, Grant took the opportunity to take down Bex, which would lead to taking down me. He kissed her.

Which led them to moving closer to each other.

Which led me into falling onto Zach.

Which let us to falling into the water.

"Bex! You lost focus!" I yelled when I surfaced.

"Way to go man! I didn't know you were actually going to go along with the plan." Zach said giving Grant a high five.

"What plan?" Liz asked.

"The plan that Grant should kiss Bex so she would loose focus and we would win. Zach was going to do the same with Cammie, but he said "No way! That weirdo likes me, it would be disgusting!" ." Jonas said.

I was lost for words. I was shocked. I was embarrassed like crazy. I can't even look at Zach. The girls started giving me sympathetic glances.

All the boys started swimming towards shore. Grant shouted something to us but we couldn't hear it.

The only thing we did hear that he said was:

" 1 to 1."

**Does anybody else want to beat up Zach? Because I sure as heck want to! You know the drill. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE! THANK YOU!**


	9. Chapter 9

Girls vs. Boys Chapter 8

**You can hate me. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy lately. Here is the chapter!**

We headed back to our dorm in complete silence. Everybody was mad.

I personally was mad because Zach doesn't want to kiss me. Yes, you read that right. But let's be serious. When you find out a hot guy doesn't like you, you're crushed. Did I just call him hot?

Well he is hot with his deep green hypnotizing eyes, his perfect facial features, his broad shoulders and muscles( did I mention his 8-pack already?), perfectly white teeth, his smirk, and the perfect hair that- CAMMIE STOP THINKING ABOUT ZACH RIGHT NOW!

Anyway, Bex is really ticked off that she fell for Grant and that he probably doesn't like her.

"He doesn't even like me!" She complained into her pillow.

"Yes he does. If he didn't like you, he wouldn't have gone with the plan." I said rubbing her back.

"He just wanted to win anyway." She says sitting up. Bex's eyes were shining with tears, but she was blinking them back.

"I'm sorry about Zach, Cam." Macey said sincerely. "I know that you don't like him, but that still must if hurt." Do they really think that I don't like Zach? There right because I don't. Right?

"Guys...," I started out slowly," I think I like Zach... I'm not sure though." They all looked at me and smiled... then they looked sad.

"We're sorry about what Zach said... that most have hurt a lot." Liz said hugging me. Then they all hugged me.

"Thanks guys."

"Anyway we can keep feeling sad guys. It's Friday! We are supposed to be happy!" Macey said standing up.

"Yeah I heard we get to go to town today!" Bex said excitedly.  
"What town though?" I asked.

"Probably Miami since we went there for Cove Ops the other day!"

"Woo!"

"Guys! We should go shopping, see a movie, and go out to dinner!" Macey said.

"That actually sounds like fun Macey!" Liz said confused.

"Just because we had a bad day I'll let you guys take off all your makeup, wear whatever you want, and do your hair whatever way you want." Macey said.

"Thanks Macey! I think we leave in 20 minutes by the way." Bex said grabbing some clothes.

"We'll then get ready!"

I took off all my makeup, wore my hair in a ponytail, and wore some sport shorts and a Nike T-shirt.

Bex had make up on still, her hair was in a messy bun, and she was wearing sport shorts and an Under Armour T-shirt.

Liz's hair was down, she had no makeup on, and she had on tie-dye capris and a shirt with an algebra formula.

Macey had makeup on, her hair was in a side braid, and she had white shorts with a pink tank top that said PINK in sparkly letters on.

"Guys! Lets go! We are going to be late!" Liz cried.

When we got downstairs, everyone was already getting in the buses. We got on the bus and sat in the very back. The whole ride there we talked about the Avengers. Questions asked were:

-Who's the hottest Avenger?  
-Is there going to be a second movie?  
-Who's the best Avenger?  
-Is Agent Phil Coulson really dead?  
-Why isn't Spiderman in the movie?

We all settled on watching Iron Man 3 because of our previous discussion of the Avengers. Yes...we are nerds when it comes to the Avengers.

"Guys we're there," Macey said standing up," I looked for movie times and there is a showing at 6:30 that we should go to."

"Sounds great Mace."

We walked outside and the hot,humid air surrounded us.

"Okay guys, I see some stores down that street so lets go!" Macey said running down the street. We all followed after her. She turned into Buckle.

"Here guys, try these on now!" She said handing us some Miss Me Jeans. We all tried them on and showed them to her.

"Oh my goodness! You guys look amazing. Liz! Your butt looks amazing! Seriously go look in the mirror!" Macey squealed," Okay change out of those and we'll buy them. Hurry! We have more stores to go to!"

We went to 20 different stores and in total we got:

-13 pairs of shoes  
-9 jeans  
-10 tanktops  
-6 dresses  
-7 skirts  
- 5 shirts  
-12 shorts  
-5 sweatshirts  
-2 sweatpants  
-7 sunglasses  
-4 iPhone 5

"Okay guys, lets quick go to the bus and drop these off before the movie starts." Liz said.

We dropped off the bags and headed to the movie. When we got to the movie theater, it was crowded! Macey started budging people in the ticket line claiming that "Macey McHenry does not wait in line."

She got us all free tickets and she bought us 2 large popcorns, 4 medium cherry slushies, 2 boxes of Milk Duds, 1 bag of Skittles, and 2 bags of Gummy Worms. You have to love being the friend of the Senators daughter.

We walked into the movie theater and after a serious debate of where to sit, we sat in the middle if the back row. We chose it so we can creep on people who walk in.

We started checking out people as they walked in, rating them from 1 to 10.

That is until 3 certain people walked in.

And they had to sit in front us.

At least it wasn't next to us, but I would not mind if Zach sat next to me during the movie. Just saying.

Yay, the movie is starting!

TIME SKIP TO AFTER MOVIE

"THAT MOVIE WAS BLOODY AWESOME!" Bex screamed while we were walking around, looking for somewhere to eat.

"We know Bex. That was the third time you've said that." Liz stated.

"Guys, there is a Pizza Ranch over there. Does anyone want to go there?" I asked.

"YES!" They answered all in unison.

"Yay!" I said happily. I love that place.

We all got our food and drinks and sat down. We tried every single pizza there. How were we capable of eating all that food after what we got at the movie theater? I don't know.

We were all peacefully eating until a voice I know to well said," Mind if we sit here ladies."

I looked up and saw Zach, Grant ad Jonas. I didn't make eye contact with Zach because I felt him staring at me.

"Yes we actually do. Now please leave us." Macey said with her mouthful of Californian Chicken pizza.

"Suit yourself." Zach said and they grabbed their own booth in the back.

"Ugh! I can't believe they have the confidence to just walk up to us after what they did." Bex said shooting death glares at Grant.

"They're boys. They have no idea how that affected us." Macey said eating a chicken wing.

"I'm stuffed." I said patting my stomach.

"Same here. Ready to head out guys?" Bex said stretching.

"Okay guys here's the plan. Grab a slice of pizza and wrap it in a napkin. Then put it in my purse. Got it? Good." Macey said getting up. Wow, she's letting us put food in her purse. A Coach purse.

After getting 10 slices of pizza, 7 chicken wings, and 6 biscuits( the mashed potatoes couldn't go in the the purse) we headed out.

We got on the bus and almost every seat was full.

" How did this happen? It's the same number of people and we all fit before." Macey asked the bus driver.

" Your shopping bags took up lots of room Miss." The bus driver said.

"Sir! There is some room back here." A voice called from the back. Guess who that was.

"Oh thank you Mr. Goode! There is room back there. Now hurry up." Ouch the bus driver gets grumpy fast.

We headed to the back of the bus. Liz and Macey squeezed into the seat with Jonas, Bex sat with Grant ( but she didn't even look at him) , and guess who I got stuck with, Zach. Yippee.

Almost the whole ride back to Blackthorne was an awkward silence between Zach and I.

"Listen Cammie-" Zach started but I cut him off.

"Does Grant like Bex?"

"Yes he his head over heals for his 'British Bombshell'." He said with quotes around British Bombshell.

"Good."

"Yeah."

Now may there be awkward silence between us.

BEX P.O.V.

Just as the bus started moving, Grant started talking to me.

"Hey Bex, umm...uhhh."

"Yes?" He is clearly nervous about something.

"Listen.. I was wondering if you would like to go a date with me? I mean only if you want. You don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want-" Grant started rambling.

"Grant. I would love to go on a date with you. But all the boys have to apologize to us girls about what you did earlier."

"What did we do?"

"You made me think that you don't like me and when Zach said that it would be disgusting to kiss Cammie, that hurt her feelings."

"Ohh...Bex I really like you. A lot. And Zach never said that. Jonas just mashed words together." Grant spilled.

"What do you mean Jonas mashed words together?" Grant just said he likes me a bloody lot!

"Zach really said, No way! She would think I'm a weirdo if I kissed her. It would be disgusting if I kissed my friend." Ohhhh.

"So...does Zach like Cammie?" I blurted.

"No clue. Does Cammie like Zach?" Grant questioned.

"No clue. But I think we should get them together."

"Same! What's the plan?"

Things are going to get interesting.

GRANT POV

Bex likes me! She forgives me! We're going on a date! I love chocolate!

ZACH POV

Cammie hates me.

Cammie hates my guts.

Cammie won't look at me.

Cammie looks good without makeup.

I'm bored.

CAMMIE POV (AGAIN)

When we finally got of the bus at Blackthorne I noticed Bex and Grant were holding hands. Awwww! That is so cute!

Anyway when we all got to our dorm, I was the first one in the shower. Score!

After my 15 minute shower ( it would be longer but Bex started pounding on the door) I changed into my pj's. which consisted of a sports bra and shorts. Hey, it's hot outside.

After everyone took a shower, Bex said that she has something important to tell us.

"Grant asked me out!" She screamed.

"OH MY GOSH! I AM SO EXCITED FOR YOU! I AM GOING TO DO YOUR HAIR AND MAKEUP! Wait did he apologize? If he didn't your not going on a date." Macey said combing her hair.

"The boys are coming over later tonight to apologize." Bex said curling up on the couch with a blanket.

"Good. Now Liz, have you set our phones up yet?" Macey said turning to Liz.

" Almost." Liz said typing away on their computer.

"Oh Cammie," Bex said from the couch," Zach didn't really say that. It was all a misunderstanding." From there she explained everything.

"I'm a horrible person. I acted like a jerk to Zach." I said.

"Cammie, after what happened you had a right to be a jerk." Macey said rubbing my back.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Liz called handing out our phones.

"Hey." The boys said.

"Hey." We responded.

"Listen,we owe you guys an apology. We are sorry about earlier and we want to make up with you guys. Do you forgive us?" Zach said looking at us.

"Yes." I answered for the group.

"Thanks."

"So do you guys want to stay a little bit? I have pizza in my purse." Macey asked.

"Sure."

Zach walked over to me and sat down on my bed. Then while smirking he said,

" Nice pajamas Gallagher Girl."

**I don't really like this chapter, so I don't blame you if you don't like it either. Any Avengers fans out there? If so, who is your favorite Avenger? Tell me! **

**Review if you like Zach! Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Girls vs. Boys Chapter 9

**Soooo...umm...yeah. Please read the AN at the bottom! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Two weeks have already gone by quickly.

Bex and Grant have gone on 3 dates together and seem to be doing really well.

I finally had the guts to talk to . It turns out he was my fathers best friend! Apparently he used to spend New Years with us.

The boys have been spending a lot of time with us. They sit at our table during lunch and we all study together for tests. They even let Bex and I try out new P&E moves on them.

But lately Bex and Grant have been acting a little suspicious. Like they're hiding something.

Hopefully, it's nothing to worry about.

I woke up Monday morning to silence. Something must be wrong.  
All the girls' beds are empty.

Of course my first thought was that they have been kidnapped, but then I noticed the sticky-note on my forehead. It read:

Cammie,

We decided to head down to the library and study. See you at breakfast.

-Bex, Liz, and Macey

Okay, so they obviously didn't want to study with me. That hurt a little.  
Anyways, I got up and started to get ready for the day.

When I got down to breakfast I, saw the gang sitting at a table. They looked like they were in a deep discussion about something.

When I reached the table they all looked up. Then I noticed Zach was missing.

"Where's Zach?" I asked reaching for cinnamon roll.

"Getting ready probably." Grant said with a mouthful of muffin. I have no idea how Bex finds that adorable.

"Okay. So what were you guys studying for and why wasn't I invited?" I asked grabbing a cup of orange juice.

"We were studying for the History of Espionage test and then we saw these guys studying and we invited them to study with us. We were going to invite you , but you were sleeping." Liz said.

"One problem, there is no History of Espionage test today." I said suspiciously.

"We were just preparing ourselves for when the test comes." Bex answered.

"Hmm."

At that moment, Zach barreled into the Grand Hall.

"What the heck guys!" He yelled when he reached us. "You guys were supposed to wake me up!" Jonas explained everything to him.

"Excuse me everyone!" Dr. Steve bellowed from the front of the room. The room got quiet.

"I have some very important announcements to talk to you about. First off, we did this exchange so you can be friends and allies with other spies. Your friendship will be important to have later in your careers.  
So, the staff and I have decided that you must do a report about another person. Try to dig deep into that person. I have the names of your partners on your dorms.

Next, I noticed that you guys probably can't do some things that normal people can do. The biggest example is cooking! None of you guys can cook! So our chef will be teaching mandatory classes after school on how to cook. They will be everyday after school. Now I split you all into groups. Your group will take the class together at a certain time. Also, the classes are located in the kitchen.

Now the final announcement. We will be having a ball! It will take place next Friday night! It is a requirement to attend. All ladies must wear dresses and all the gentlemen must wear tuxes.

Sorry for interrupting your conversations!"

I'm pretty sure nobody heard that last part because everybody started talking.

All the girls are freaking out about the ball, but I'm freaking out about the cooking classes. What if I inherited my mom's cooking skills? I'm toast. Hehehe.. Get it? Like the food, toast! Oh Cammie, you are so hilarious.

"OH MY GOSH! I am so taking us shopping for dresses! This is so exciting!" Macey squealed," Come on! Let's go see who our partners are for the report!"

We all ran (even the boys) to our room doors and looked to see who are partners are. I doesn't surprise me that I got Zach. Not that I'm complaining.

Turns out Bex got Grant, Liz got Jonas, and Macey got some senior.

Also it turns out that Macey, Liz, Bex, Grant, Jonas, Zach, and I are all in a group together for a cooking class!

"Okay guys we should probably head down to class. We're going to be late." Liz said.

"Okay, later guys." Bex said to Macey and Liz as the both of us head out to P&E.

When we got to P&E the teacher told us to walk to the other side of the school.

When we got there, we saw a giant paintball area. I think I know what we're doing in P&E.

"Girls vs. Boys in paintball! Now put these comms in your ear. That way you can know who has been eliminated and you can talk to your teammates." The teacher yelled.

We all put in our comms and waited for further instructions.

"Okay girls, your side is over there and boys your side is over there. Now head on down to your sides and I'll tell you when to start." We all grabbed our paintball guns and headed out.

Well, we got to our side and started to come up with our plan.  
We decided to just wing it. It usually works.

"Girls, boys, you may now begin." The teacher said in my ear.

All the girls just started walking forward. Some stopped and started hiding in trees and stuff.

I started to walk to the very edge of the paintball area were nobody ever is. From there I walked to the corner of the boys side. Then, I started picking off the boys one by one.

Soon, it was just Grant, Zach, Bex, and I left.

"Bex, where are you?" I said through comms.

"I'm in a tree." Bex said.

"Oh...okay."

I heard a tree branch break to right of me. Probably Bex.

I look over and see Zach laying on the ground massaging his shoulder.

So I decided to shoot him.

"Cammie! Can't you see that I'm in pain! Shooting at my shoulder that is sore doesn't help!" Zach complained.

"Oh suck it up Zach." I said rolling my eyes. On the inside I was getting ready to get him an ice pack.

"So caring." He said walking out of the paintball area.

The next thing I know, I've been shot in the back by Grant.

"Grant! What was that for?!" I cried.

"Umm...I'm pretty sure we're on opposite teams so I shot you." Grabt said.

"I thought we were friends!" I cried walking away.

"You are going to give me a bruise, you know." Zach said as I joined him sitting on the beach, with the rest of the people who are out.

"I didn't know it would hurt that bad!" I exclaimed.

"Sure you didn't." He said laying down in the sand.

A couple minutes later, Grant walked out with paint on his butt. Bex followed in tow, smiling like crazy.

"We won!" She screamed when she got to us.

"Way to go Bex!" I yelled high-fiving her. I looked over to see the boys walking away looking grumpy.

"Hey guys!" Bex said walking up to the boys," 2 to 1, we're winning!"

The boys turned around quickly.

" I thought we were done with that!" Grant complained.

"Well we're not!" Bex said happily.

"Okay, that's it! It's game on!" Zach yelled with a little bit of excitement as Grant and him walked away.

"Bring it on!" Bex yelled, then added," Bye sweetie!"

"Bye, honey." Grant shouted back.

"Ugh! Is Mr. Solomon make you guys write a report about the importance of comms? Because he is making my class write one!" Macey complained as we walked to cooking class.

"No, today we just disabled a bomb underwater. That's all we did." Bex said.

"But that's not fair! Why can't my class do something simple like that!" Macey said grumpily.

"Macey, that report will be really easy. You already know everything about the importance of comms." Liz said.

"That's not the point! I won't have time to give myself a mani-pedi!" She yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

"You guys ready to cook?" Zach asked appearing behind us with Grant and Jonas.

"Not really." I mumbled, opening the door to the kitchen.

This kitchen was huge! It had everything a kitchen should have times 10! So basically it was a kitchen with ten different kitchens in it.

"Okay guys," the chef said appearing in the doorway," go to your own kitchen." We all did as we were told.

"Today, each of you will be making a salad. It's simple stuff. Now begin." The chef said clapping his hands once.

Everybody just stood there.

Except for Macey and Grant. They were grabbing ingredients and chopping up stuff like no tomorrow.

I know what your thinking.

Grant knows how to make food? Not just any food, but a salad! I know... it's shocking.

To get started, I grabbed some romaine lettuce and rinsed it. Then, I started ripping it into pieces and putting it into a bowl. Next, I started chopping and sprinkling everything in.

A few cut fingers and dropped bowls later (* cough, Liz, cough*) , everyone was finished.

Jonas had only a bowl of croutons. He claims that it's his version if a salad.

Liz had blood on her salad...I won't get to far into that.

Macey made some type of salad with fruit in it.

Bex just put out iceberg lettuce and called it quits.

Grant's salad looked like a gourmet chef prepared it.

Zach's salad had chicken in it, so it's obvious he's not that bad of a cook.

My salad looked like it came out of a dumpster.

" I'm highly pleased with some of you...but from others I expect so much more effort to be shown tomorrow." The chef said after tasting all of the salads. Except for Liz's.

"I will see you all tomorrow." He said waving us out the door.

" Well..." Zach started as we all started walking up the stairs.

"That was..." Bex struggled for words.

"Horrible!" Jonas said as Grant yelled," Awesome!"

"It was different." I mumbled, still upset from the look of disgust on the chef's face as looked at my salad.

"Hey, I thought your salad looked great." Bex said patting my back.

"If that's what you'll call a salad." Zach said smirking.

" At least your salad had lettuce!" Jonas cried.

"It's okay Jonas," Liz said," I think croutons are the best part of a salad."

"Thanks Liz. Besides all the blood your salad would've tasted great." Jonas said shooting a shy smile at Liz. Liz started blushing beet red.

" Well...we'll see you guys at dinner!" Bex called to the boys as we headed to the girl dorms.

"Oh my lanta!" Macey cried as she belly flopped onto her bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked grabbing my History of Espionage book.

"I have so much homework!" She exclaimed," and so little time!"

"Relax Macey. We all have the same amount of homework practically. Which isn't a lot." Bex said turning on the radio," Now lets get to homework!" How can she be so excited for homework...

I ended up going to the library to do my homework because:

- Bex turns the radio to its highest volume because it helps her focus.

- Macey locks herself in the bathroom and does her homework while taking a bubble bath.

- Liz was all over on the deck doing yoga surrounded by candles.

So my room isn't exactly the best to focus in.

When I just finished writing out my C.O.W. essay in Arabic, I heard someone walk into the library and sit down next to me.

"Hey," Zach said bringing out some homework," Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." I said.

Then it hit me.

Zach and I are alone, in a library doing homework together. Did I mention we are alone?

This is so going to be written in my journal.

A peaceful hour later, both us were done with our homework.

"So Cammie," Zach started on our way to the door," I saw that we have to do a report on each other." That sentence sounded really weird.

"Yeah." I said.

"I was wondering if you want to go with me to town on Friday and work on the report?" Zach asked opening the door into the crowed hallway.

"Sure." I answered a little to quickly. Great, now I sounded desperate.

"Great," Zach said loudly, slowly walking away," It's a date!"

I know this chapter isn't the best, but I hope that the next one will be a lot better.

Also, I know I haven't updated in a while. I have been really busy the past month and I'm starting to get stressed out. Also, I have a life.

I wanted so many things to happen in this chapter, but I didn't know how to write it out. So, sorry for the awkwardness.

Also, I got 16 reviews last chapter! I was counting them the other day and I nearly fainted!

Please, please, please review! Do it for Zach!

P.S. Sorry for rambling.


	11. Chapter 11

Girls vs. Boys Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all.**

"Macey!" I cried when I got to my dorm. Macey was painting her nails and Liz was still doing yoga. Bex was eating Oreos. I have no idea how she got those.

"What? Is it boy trouble again?" Macey asked blowing on her nails so they dry quicker.

"You know me so well." I admitted.

"It'll have to wait until after dinner, because we're going to be late!" Liz cried blowing out her candles.

When we got down to dinner, us girls sat by ourselves because the boys were talking to their other friends.

"Cammie!" Tina cried sprinting to our table. Oh no.

"What did you do to make Tina come over here! You know how much I hate-" Bex hissed until Tina cut her off.

"So Cammie," Tina started," I heard you and Zachary Goode are going on a date."

Bex spit out her milk. Liz's soup started coming out of her open mouth. Macey dropped her fork.r

"Say what?" Bex said. **( Hannah Montana anyone?) **

"Cammie and Zach are going on a date." Tina said simply.

"Are they now." Macey said grinning wickedly.

"Yup. It's on Friday night, right Cammie?" Tina asked.

"Umm, I wouldn't call it a date-" I started.

" Puh-lease, I heard Zach loud and clear saying its a date." Tina said.

"Well, thanks for stopping by Tina. Bye!" Bex said trying to get Tina to go away.

"Okay, bye and Cammie... That was only a one time thing between Zach and me. He's all yours." Tina said with a wink.

"So... Why didn't you tell us you had a date!" Bex yelled quietly.

"I was going to tell you, but you guys said it was time for dinner." I said.

"Oh...well...we'll have girl talk later." Macey said right before the boys came to sit down with us.

"Hey girlies." Grant said kissing Bex on the cheek. Sometimes, Grant can be a real charmer.

"Hey." Macey said staring disgustingly at her salad.

"Do you not like your food?" I asked.

"I want a Big Mac." Macey said.

"I don't get it," Zach said," One day your telling us salad is the best food ever and the next day you hate salad and want something greasy."

"Is it a crime to want a Big Mac!" Macey cried.

"No, I'm just saying that-" Zach started, but Macey cut him off.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!" Macey screamed. People are starting to stare.  
"No, no, no, no! I never said that! Your the skinniest girl I've ever seen."

Bex slapped Zach in the face after that statement.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT SKINNY!" Bex yelled.

"No! Of course not!" Zach exclaimed.

"Zach, I would just shut-up right now for your own good." Grant said. Zach got quiet.

"I'm confused." Jonas said.

"Guys, lets just not talk about this. Kapeesh? " Liz said.

"Kapeesh." Macey mumbled.

The rest of dinner was silent. Except the noises of us chewing. It was kind of awkward.

Sooooo...yeah...

After dinner, us girls walked into our dorm and changed into our pjs. Once I got out of the bathroom, the girls were sitting on the floor of our room eating Oreos.

"Okay Cammie," Macey said as I sat down with them," Tell me how you feel about Zach. Be honest."

"Sometimes, I really, really, like him. Sometimes, I only feel about him in a friend way. The other times, I want him to leave and never come back." That felt good to get off my shoulders.

"Hmmmm...I've never heard of those three symptoms at the same time." Macey said very confused.

"Macey! You can only know what that means!" Bex said very excitingly.

"Impossible! But it seems like it!" Macey said putting the pieces together.

"Wait! Hold on! I know what you're thinking! Guys, I am not in love with Zach. I've only known him for...like 3 weeks!" I cried standing up.

"Ohhhhh...in that case then...your feelings are undecided." Macey explained. Even I knew that.

"You seriously thought Cammie was in love." Liz said raising her eyebrows at Bex and Macey.

"Maybe..." Bex said looking away.

"Okay, now we know Cammie is undecided about her feelings for Zach." Macey said.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Tell me the whole story about him asking you out." Macey said.

"He started talking about how we have to do a report on each other and then he asked me if I wanted to go to town with him on Friday so we can work on the report. I said sure. Then he called out its a date." I finished.

"Hmmm... From the way he asked to out and then said it's a date I think it's a date." Macey said. Bex and Liz nodded in agreement.

"Ohh...okay." I said.

Then they tackled me with hugs and congratulations.

I'm going on a date...I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH ZACHARY GOODE! Go Cammie! Go Cammie! Go Cammie! I'm awesome! I'm awesome! I'm awesome!

"I'm am so going to pick out your clothes to wear!" Macey squealed.

"Relax Macey, all we are probably going to do is ask each other questions. Nothing more." I said.

"OMG! We have to shop for our dresses tomorrow for the ball! I can't believe I forgot!" Macey squealed ignoring my comment.

"Oh yeah...I totally forgot about that." Bex said sarcastically.

"So much has to be done!" Macey complained.

"Not really." Liz mumbled.

"What do you mean, not really?" Macey asked.

"Well, we only have to pick out our dresses. It's not that hard. And Cammie doesn't have to worry about her date at all." Liz said.

"Lizzie, these dresses are going to take a lot of time. This ball is very important and we must look flawless. Also, Cammie needs the help of a professional , me , to help her get ready." Macey explained.

"I think Zach likes Cammie just the way she is." That is why I love Liz. As a friend.

"Thank you Liz." I said.

"You girls are making things complicated for me!" Macey complained.

"Soo...what now?" Bex asked.

"We catch up on Dance Moms, duh." Macey said walking over to the couch and turning on the TV. **( I love that show!)**

"Abby totally favors Maddie." Bex said at the end of the episode.

"True. But let's face it. Kelly and Christi need to stop getting in Melissa's business." Macey said.

"Yeah. Kelly should've been happy for Paige and Brooke, now look at her. She's been kicked out." Liz said.

"All the moms should be more like Holly. She's quiet. Except for the monstrosity of evil part." I said. Everyone agreed.

"Guys, we should get to bed. It's ten." Liz said looking at the clock.

"Lizzie, you got to live a little." Bex said.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked, confused.

"You're always so...you always follow the rules. Once in a while you got to loosen up." Bex said.

"I do crazy stuff!" Liz said.

"Like what?" Bex said raising her eyebrows.

"Umm...I hack into the CIA!" Liz said.

"I mean...like normal teenage girl stuff. Staying up past your bed time and sneak out. Go over your texting limit. Not doing your homework. Chest on your boyfriend that stuff." Bex said.

"Ohh...pssh...I do that stuff all the time..." Liz said. She's a bad liar.

"Oh really? Well then I guess you wouldn't mind proving it then ?" Bex said so sweetly it sounded evil. Liz went pale.

"You have to kiss Jonas tomorrow. On the lips." Bex said climbing into bed. Macey gasped.

"F-fine, I w-w-will." Liz stuttered going to bed.

Tomorrow is going to be one heck of a day.

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the short chapter, I just really wanted to post this before I go on vacation. F.Y.I. Dad, I do not find fishing for a week up north fun. Just saying.**

**Is anyone else here a Dance Moms fan? I just started watching this season and I'm obsessed!**

**So...last chapter I didn't get that many reviews, but I'm still happy that people reviewed:) To the people who reviewed, favorited, or followed: You guys are totally awesome! **

**REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ZAMMIE! (****Zach + Cammie) ! THANKS! :) :) :) :) :)**


	12. Author

**Please don't hurt me! This is an Authors note! Please still read it though!**

**So today I was on fanfiction looking at some stories, when I saw a story that sounded like another story. I was about to pm an author that her story might be stolen, but then she posted a chapter saying her story has been stolen. **

**I read the A.N. and I was all "Amen!" . I really hope that the author who copied the story realizes what she has done and it was all a misunderstanding. The story that was copied is The Best Man and the Maid of Honor. But I think it was all a little misunderstanding so don't worry about that.**

**Then a few minutes ago, I saw TWO of the same exact story. As in the same title and the same exact words. The story that was exactly copied was The Defiant Ones. I read the copied version of the story's A.N. and it said-**

**HAHA I STEAL STUFF ITS FUN MWAHAH WATCH OUT OR I'LL STEAL YOUR STORIES TOO. -A**

**That b!tch.**

**And also in the summary of the story she said if you reported her( i think its a her) your story will be next . Yeah, her profile page message was kind of scary too.**

**If i could, i would track her down and give her a piece of my mind. Just kidding, I wouldn't track her down. I would just give her a piece of my mind in a review.**

**Anyway, before you make a story on fanfiction please make sure you don't copy anyone's story. Try to have a different title and plot from the other stories out there. It's okay that you got inspired from a different story and to want your story to be like that story. But put a twist to it and don't be afraid to do your own thing. **

**What has happened to fanfiction these days!**

**Also, I'm working on the next chapter so it will be up soon :)**

**So..want to review? I think you should ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Everyone put down your pitchforks and the other pointy things you have in your hands! I have a serious case of laziness...don't judge me...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Girls vs. Boys Chapter 11 **

" Cammie! Get your lazy arse out of bed right now!" Bex yelled at me.

"Make me." I mumbled into my pillow.

"I'm just gonna go tell Zach that you love him now." Bex said.

"I don't love Zach." I mumbled into my pillow again. No answer.

"Bex?" I said sitting up. No Bex.

"Bex!" I yelled running out the door.

When I finally started catching up to Bex, she was opening the doors to the Grand Hall. Where everybody was. Especially Zach. Soon, I was right behind her. I jumped on her back and tackled her to the ground.

Bex started laughing. Soon, I started laughing. Then we were both giggling and laughing like crazy on the floor. I don't even know what we were laughing about.

Then I realized that my hair is all messy and I'm in my pajamas in front of every single Blackthorne boy.

I believe that we have already been over on what my pajamas consist of.

"Umm..." I said when I stopped laughing. Bex looked me me to see why I stopped laughing. Which made her laugh even more.

"Jeez, Gallagher Girl. You really want me to see you in those clothes." Zach said coming up behind me and lifting me off the ground and setting me back on my feet. Wow, he is strong.

"No I don't. You just always happen to be around when I'm in my pajama's and I can get up myself." I snapped while walking to the door.

"Someone's crabby in the morning." Zach said very loudly.

I feel so stupid. Let's just go chase Bex around the school looking like crap! Nothing awkward will happen! I'm so stupid.

"OWW! THAT HURT MACEY!" Someone cried from inside our dorm room. Liz.

I walked in to find Macey chasing Liz around with something that looks like eyeliner.

"It will make you beautiful!" Macey screamed tackling Liz to the ground.

"Guys!" I yelled. They looked up at me.

"What?" They answered at the same time.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm making Liz look beautiful and she won't let me." Macey said.

"I don't want her to do that to me." Liz said.

"Liz, your free to go and Macey... don't hurt anyone with makeup anymore." I said.

"Thanks Cammie." Liz said leaving.

"Whatever, I'm leaving too. I want to make sure Liz doesn't smudge her mascara." Macey said following Liz. Oh yeah. This is Liz's big day. She's going to kiss Jonas.

"Oh Cammie," Macey said popping her head in the room," hurry up because we all have to see Liz and Jonas kiss!"

" Shouldn't they kiss in private?" I asked.

"Get in the century Cammie." Macey closing the door behind her.

"That makes no sense!" I yelled to her, even though she wouldn't hear me.

Even though I think Liz and Jonas should kiss in private, I need to see this.

* * *

"Took you long enough. It is going to happen soon." Macey said when I sat down at the table.

"What?" Zach asked.

"Nothing!" Liz said quickly.

"Okay..." Zach said slowly.

Then it was quiet. It wasn't an awkward silence or anything, we were all to busy to eating to really talk. The whole time Macey was trying to silently signal Liz to do it.

"Do it Liz!" Macey finally said.

"I'm not ready!" Liz cried.

"Now!" Bex said scooting Liz closer to Jonas.

"What's going on?" Grant asked.

"Uhhhh...Jonas?" Liz said shyly.

"Yeah?" Jonas looked at Liz.

Then Liz kissed Jonas for 5 seconds. When she looked back at Jonas, he was shocked.

"Sorry!ThegirlsmademedoitIkepttellingthemnobut-" Liz said really quickly until Jonas cut her off with a short kiss.

"Umm...Liz, do you want to go down to the labs some time with me and hack into the C.I.A?" Jonas asked Liz quietly.

"I'd love to." Liz said, now bright red.

"Way to go Jonas! I knew you had it in you!" Grant said clapping Jonas on the back.

"Umm...Thanks?" Jonas said.

"Now, Zachy here just has to get the guts to tell Cammie that he likes her and then...BOOM! All is well." Grant said.

Woah. Grant made it sound like Zach likes me... But he probably doesn't because who date me when a freakin supermodel is sitting next to me. And then there the fact that everyone laughed at what Grant said like it was the funniest thing ever said.

LOL.

"What about Macey?" Zach asked.

"According to People she has a thing for Preston Winters." Bex said.

"The freak with the Spider-Man watch?" Grant said trying not to laugh.

"Sounds like a-" Grant started to say before he saw Macey's face.

"I like the Spider-Man watch. I think it adds to his personality." Macey snapped at Grant.

"So do I." Grant said nodding his head. Macey rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Girls let's go." Macey said said standing up.

"Yeah, I need to squeeze in a before school nap still." Bex said yawning.

* * *

"Brush pass, Ms. Baxter, define it." Mr. Solomon said.

"The act of covertly passing an object between two agents."

"Correct." Mr. Solomon said.

We are all sitting in Cove Ops listening to Mr. Solomon go on and on about the the basics: tailing, losing tails, lip reading, comms, noticing everything, and brush passes.

Don't get me wrong. I believe that Mr. Solomon is the one of the greatest spies known to man. But, seriously? Asking what a brush pass is is like asking a person what's 2+2.

"Today we will be brush passing. I want you to be in the bus, wearing normal clothes in 10 minutes."

"Cammie, let's go." Bex said sprinting towards our dorm.

"Coming!" I called after her.

"What are you guys doing?" Macey asked when Bex and I ran into our room.

"Nothing!" Bex and I yelled, not wanting to become Macey's Barbie dolls.

"I already set out clothes for you." Macey said setting down her magazine.

"How did you know we were going somewhere?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm always prepared. Now go change." Macey ordered.

Bex walked out of the closet wearing short bright pink shorts and a plain black sparkly tank top. Her hair was pulled up in a sleek high ponytail and she had on eyeliner, mascara, and eyeshadow.

I was wearing denim short shorts and a blue tanktop with white flower designs. My hair was down and I was wearing just mascara.

"Great! You both look hot. Now hurry!" Macey said pushing us out of the room.

"Let's sit in the back by the boys." Bex suggested as we got on the bus.

"Sure."

"Hey guys." Grant said.

"Hey." I said sitting down.

"Ready to brush pass?" Zach asked me.

"I guess." I said shrugging my shoulder.

Then I fell asleep.

* * *

"Ms. Fetterman, that was a sloppy brush pass. I'm not impressed." said through comms.

"Make sure you are all noticing your surroundings." Mr. Solomon said for the fifth time in 30 minutes.

Let's see here...the guy sitting on the bench in front of me cheats on his wife and gets high every single time he's "working late" . The cute boy jogging by has a full ride scholarship to play basketball for a Division A college. The newspaper drifting across the road is dated 8/18/13. The car that just drove buy has a whiskey liscense plate.

I keep looking around, when I see Bex coming my way with the quarter that we're brush passing with.

I get up to throw my Starbucks cup away in the garbage where Bex is throwing away a hot dog wrapper.

I collide into her on "accident" and when I reach down to help her up, I feel the the coin in my hand.

"So sorry. I'm such a klutz." I said apologizing to her.

"It's fine." She said walking in the other direction.

"Very good, girls." Mr. Solomon said in my ear.

I start to wander around looking for someone to pass the coin to, when I see Zach. Surrounded by a bunch of girls.

So I start to walk over there.

"Hey Zach!" I said slipping my hand into his, passing over the coin.

"Hey Cammie!" Zach said back.

"Who is this?" A blonde girl said with disgust.

"My girlfriend." Zach said without hesitation.

"Really?" Another girl said smacking her gum.

"Really." Zach said, sliding an arm around my waist.

"Time to go Zach. The bus is waiting." I said, trying not to think about the fact that Zach has his arm around me.

"Bye ladies."

"Whatever." They scoffed walking away.

"Thanks." Zach said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For saving me from those annoying girls back there." He said.

"Oh that. It was nothing." I said.

"They asking for my number and I just kept saying no. But they couldn't help it. Everyone falls for the Goode charm." Zach said smirking.

"You're so full of yourself." I said as we reached the bus.

"Cammie! Over here!" Bex said patting a seat next to her.

"I brought some homework for us to do, since we have a lot of homework and we still have that cooking thing after school. Also we get to go to town again tonight. Remember dress shopping and shopping for your date." She said handing me a book.

I didn't finish any homework the whole ride back to school. I couldn't focus.

It's hard to focus when you realize that Zach Goode kept his arm around your waist the whole time back to the bus.

**It's a pretty boring chapter, I know. I didn't proof it because I was in a big hurry to post it. I was listening to music when I was writing this chapter, but then I started dancing instead of writing...which lead me to looking up a video on how to twerk...**

**So I kind of feel like this story is the same old story, so if you have any ideas of something that I should throw into the story tell me! **

**Ermm... I kind of deleted the story When I'm Gone by accident. I was just playing around in my account and then I was like "oh crap!" .**

**So... I have to ask. Starbucks or Caribou Coffee? What one is your favorite. I'm really curious to see which one you guys like the most.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed! It makes my day! Every time I see that someone is supporting this story I get this goofy grin on my face which looks like I'm crazy, but I don't care! I love it! I love it! I don't care! Sorry, I had to do that. I love that song.**

**REVIEW IF YOU WISH YOU COLD MARRY ZACHARY GOODE! IF YOU DON'T, PLEASE STILL REVIEW!**


End file.
